


Connected

by Kiibear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Online Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, taohan - Freeform, xiuhun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiibear/pseuds/Kiibear
Summary: A soulmates au based around the Red String of Fate. However, while Minseok is able to see everyone's, it seems like he's the one left out. It seemed unfair... Why did the god's not give him a red string? Was he not worthy of loving?Meanwhile, Sehun is also dealing with the fact he has also never gotten the infamous: Red String of Fate. He tries to play it off as if he doesn't care, but deep inside he can't help but cry.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 25





	1. Connected - Minseok pov

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Red String of Fate au, there will be various ships coming up, but they'll be posted separately. I hope you guys enjoy Xiuhun's story, and look forward to everyone else's.
> 
> here's a small playlist for Minseok's pov:

_Everyone has a soul mate. A significant other. Someone that completes them. Someone you are destined to be with._

That's what I've always been told, growing up. Well, that's what we're all told. That we all have someone, but for me, it appeared to be an exaggerated lie.

_Everyone…?_

I remember being in my first-grade class and the teacher began to explain what the red string tied around our pinky finger meant.

“The red string ties you to your destined partner, it will guide you to them. It might get tangled and messy, but it's normal, don't worry.”

I was sitting at my desk, listening to the teacher explain, and seeing as everyone's red strings glowed passionately red, while there was none around my pinky finger…

My heart got heavy as I felt confused and scared. I didn't comprehend why I didn't have one. Didn't she say, _everyone?_

 _"Did I not have a soul mate?"_ I looked around, wondering if I was the only one, or if someone else was like me, but nothing.

There were red strings everywhere, everywhere except near _me._

Everyone had one, except for _me._

I was getting more uncomfortable, shifting around in my seat, trying to find the courage to ask my question.

I raised my hand after a few minutes, trying to get my teacher's attention and asked, “What if we don't have a red string?” My voice cracked as I spoke up, but I tried my best not to cry or show I was nervous.

She stared at me--as did all of my classmates--and examined my hands, confirming I, in fact, did not have a red string of fate.

There were a few snickers and pointing, making me hide my hands between my thighs and look down at my desk, blinking away the tears of embarrassment.

I was the only one with no passion string.

“Oh, Minseok…” She said softly as she walked over to me and squatted down next to me so she could see me eye-to-eye.

“There are other people who are like you.”

 _"Then why didn't you say that sooner?"_ I thought to myself.

“Really?” I looked up, lightly sniffing as she nodded.

“Yes. Some people are meant to be alone, or some don't have a soulmate till later on because they haven't met, seen, heard or were nearby them yet. Maybe the gods just haven't found you the right soulmate yet.”

The statement was both scary and comforting. She was giving me too much and I always sort of resented her for that.

 _"I may be alone forever?_ _Am I not able to love or feel love? No, no, I can't think like that,"_ I told myself.

Right after this, my parents were informed of the events that had happened at school.

I'll never forget the look of fear and pity I saw in their eyes. They were sad because of me--no, sad for me. They feared their son would be alone forever.

People who knew or who would find out would also pity me, but it wouldn't stop others from teasing me and poke fun at the fact I had no string.

High school was tough because of it.

I thought that by this point, maybe I would've met my significant other since I still held onto that one last strand of hope, but nothing.

I pretended like I didn't care. Saying I would rather have fun on my own and have no one to hold me back from my artistic talents.Yes, artistic talents. After finding out I had no string of fate, I got myself a hobby to distract my sad heart and mind. It calmed me down, really. Feeling as if I didn't need anyone to finish a beautiful piece of artwork.

Besides that, I had to pretend that loneliness didn't strike me when my friends pursued their strings and came back to show off their soulmate.

I do remember last year, during my freshman year of being a graphic design student, I snapped at two of my friends, due to some jealousy that had been bottled up for some time. 

The God of love truly did bless them. They were meant to be, and they loved to show it off. I had to apologize to Luhan after that, saying I didn't mean to hurt or offend them. I later apologized to Tao for yelling at him that if it wasn't for the string, Luhan wouldn't have even looked at him.

_He probably would have though._

They had lessened their lovey-dovey talk around me ever since then. I felt bad, however, because it's not their fault I don't have a destined mate. They have the right to be happy together after years of searching for each other and missing each other, and finally getting together.

They had their tv drama ending, finally reaching the other after running through a crowd full of people.

It gave me envy every time they talked about it.

_Why was life so unfair?_

It was probably a week after that that I let go of the last string of hope I ever had about having a soulmate.

I thought that by the time I entered my university, I would have found someone who I can be loving and caring towards. Someone who would get excited over my art, while I get excited over any of their passions.

I had many visions of myself with my nonexistent lover, but nothing. Why should I keep giving myself false hope? I always end up hurting myself even more.

It was right after high school and somewhere between my freshman year, that my Instagram, Tumblr, and Twitter started blowing up with followers for my art, designs, and a few comics.

I thought nothing much about the sudden popularity, until a message caught my attention.

_**OHS094:** _

_“Hi! This is random, but I really love your art and all of the detail is so nice. I just wanted to tell you that I love your work and to keep it up! I hope you do commissions soon.”_

I usually get these kinds of comments or messages, but something pulled me to reply to this one message.

I replied with a simple: _Hello, thank you for supporting me! Commissions will be opened soon, so if you have a request, I can take it right now._

It was awkward--as it mostly is, but weirdly enough, soon we found each other talking more and more.

I had found out they're a dancer and only a year or so younger than me. We had the same interest in movies and shows. We'd talk about our day and what plans we had. They were from Seoul while I was from Incheon. We were close, yet far.

They were nice to talk to. I was surprised by how just a simple compliment leads us up to talking on a daily basis. I had begun to grow attached to them, which was dangerous of course, because I wasn't sure how'd they react to my rare case. How would they react to them knowing I am different from everyone, and I didn't have a string?

It made me nervous. After a year of talking to them, I told myself I should be honest with them about a part of me. An important part of me.

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_Hey, can we talk? I need to tell you something..._

_**OHS094** **:** _

_Of course. You know you can tell me anything. I really have to tell you something too._

I took in a deep breathe, doubting whether or not I should tell them.

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_So, for quite some time I stopped believing in soulmates… everyone has one, but me. I don't have a red string of fate._

_message sent._

I felt my heartbeat against my chest, so fast as if it was going to burst out of my chest. It was an unsettling feeling.

I walked around my room, waiting for a response. It was terrifying, just waiting, and waiting... 

_What if they're like the others and tease me for it?_

_What if he stops talking to me because of it?_

I'm going crazy!

I opened the window, trying to get some fresh air. I stuck my head out the window and closed my eyes as I rested my arms on the black window stool, and tried to relax.

Tried because not soon after, my laptop notified me quite loudly that I had received a message.

I hit my head against the lower slash of the window, when I reacted too fast to get to my laptop.

I whined and rubbed the back of my head as I stumbled over to my desk and sat down in my comfortable black office chair.

I inhaled a deep breath, telling myself that no matter what, I still had people who love and care for me no matter if I have a string or not. I just hope he'll be one of them.

_**OSH094:** _

_REALLY?!_

_…_

_I don't either! I thought I was the only one!_

I sat there, staring at my computer, completely baffled by what I just read.

_Someone like me? He's just like me!_

But, while I was doing a small dance after I shot right out of my seat, something weird and out of the blue happened. A red string started to form around my pink and then it started to grow longer and it flew right out of the window.

_What- What is happening?!_

I stared out the window wondering where the hell that string was going and why now?

I stared at it in amazement and confusion, before I ran back to my laptop and messaged Sehun.

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_So-- The string suddenly appeared!! But why now?!_

I hope he doesn't think I'm making fun or him or that I was messing around. 

_**OHS094:** _

_… Mine did too- You don't think?_

My mind went blank for a second.

Could it actually be…? The Gods finally chose someone for me? But wait- what if he's lying?! What if they're just playing a prank on me? What do I do? I mean what if he's not though? What if we really are soulmates? Sehun had picked up the string that I had dropped when I lost hope and handed it back to me.

That's what it felt like.

_We're soulmates_

It was actually not confirmed or denied, but it was too much of a coincidence for it not be the truth. I never felt this kind of happiness before. I was excited and happy, and I couldn't wait to see what happens next.

My friends were surprised when they saw my red string, and say it's a real miracle. I couldn't agree more, but I was happy that they were happy for me.

Nothing really changed between Sehun and I, we would talk like normal, but now it's more than just at night or during our lunch breaks.

Morning messages, random updates, funny stories, and so on.

He was still insecure about showing his face, so he wouldn't send pictures besides his outfits for the day or his current whereabouts. I tended to send selfies instead, though they were rare.

He would take any chance he had to throw a cute compliment on me or make some sort of cheesy pick-up line, and it would always get me and make me scream into a pillow.

We'd even talk about meeting up! It was all too good to be true.

I would be lying if I didn't say that this was the best moment of my life. I would think about him 24/7 and there was not one moment that I felt insecure anymore.

But then my happiness stopped for a few days.

He stopped talking to me in long periods of time, and it gave me anxiety.

_Did I do anything to upset him? Did I say something wrong?_

I would look at our conversations over and over, trying to figure out what it was, but found nothing. I finally got the courage to message him and confront him about it, but I didn't like the response.

_**OHS094:** _

_I'm sorry I haven't talked to you... I've been having problems with my dance team and school. I know we were supposed to meet this summer, but I can't.. I have to travel abroad for some time. They offered me to tour with the group and teach at various locations. I don't know when I'll be back, but we can meet then, right?_

I know it's just for the summer, but for me, it seemed to be forever and I couldn't handle that. I already spent so long believing I didn't have a soulmate, and now that I did, I was dying to meet them. It was selfish of me, I know.

**_Xiu_Min:_ **

_I'm on my way!_

_**OHS094:** _

_What?! Don't do that! I'm leaving tomorrow at 2 pm._

Airport and he's going out of the country?

Why am I in love with this idiot?

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_I'll see you tomorrow!_

I wasn't sure, but something told me to not go to Seoul and stay where I was. If he's going to an international airport, then he'd have to come to my city.

And that's where we are now.

The morning was a blur to me, but I remember Jongdae had come to visit with Baekhyun, and I couldn't find any way to get rid of them without being rude.

“Guys! I love you, but I have somewhere to be!” I said in panic once I saw the time on my phone.

_What if I miss him!_

“I'll take you. Where are you going?”

“Road trip!!!!” Baekhyun cheered, getting up from his seat and snatched Jongdae's car keys.

“...the airport?” I said nervously with a small smile, and while they stared at me weirdly, they agreed.

We arrived at the airport right on time, or at least I like to think we did.

My string glowed red, nothing like I've seen before. I know Luhan and Tao's tended to do so when they were together, but it was pretty dim compared to mine.

It was intense, and I couldn't help but feel that it means he's nearby, but I couldn't see him. There were too many people, and I couldn't keep up with the string, but I could see where the string was tied.

He was tall, I thought he was joking, and his hair was a dark orange color. It was nice and it fit him.

I almost caught up and grabbed the back of his black jacket, when a mob of people came in between us.

_Life really was unfair._

I tried running, wedging myself in between people, and just when I felt like I was going to get lost in the wave of people once more, I felt afraid and anxious.

“Oh Sehun!” I yelled as I stood in one place, and it made anyone in that area stop and stare, including my target.

He pulled out his earphones, and with a swift movement he turned to face me.

“Minseok-?”

My heart skipped a beat. His voice, his hair, his face, everything, but more importantly his string.

_We were indeed connected._

It glowed and it lead him right to me.

We could only stare at each other, and while it might've been seconds or minutes, it felt like time stopped just for us.

_So this is what Tao meant, huh?_

With so many emotions rushing through me, I didn't even notice that I was crying until Sehun had left his luggage and pulled me into a hug while he let out a low chuckle.

My cheeks burned as I heard his heartbeat right against my ear, and I was glad I wasn't the only one who felt like it was going to explode.

“You're too cute and very extra.” He mumbled, pulling away from me a little and wiped away a few of my tears that hadn't gotten onto his jacket, and smiled.

I only smiled, feeling a lump in my throat and sniffled.

“I wanted to surprise you. Did you forget I lived in Incheon? That's so mean!” I complained after a few seconds, making him laugh and lean down to kiss my forehead as an apology.

_This is the final boarding call for flight 129C to Shanghai, China. The final checks are being-_

I didn't listen to the rest of the announcement as Sehun had suddenly pulled me into a soft and short kiss, surprising me and not allowing me to respond properly.

“I'll see you soon, okay? I'll keep you updated on all of my locations and we can call every night, yeah?”

I nodded dumbfoundedly, making him smile and ruffle my hair.

Does he not remember I'm older than him?! Treating me like a child, tsk... He was cute...

Before he walked away, I came back to my senses, grabbed his arm to turn him around, and pulled him by his shirt so he would lean down, and kissed him.

“Okay. I'll be waiting.” We smiled at each other, and after a few seconds, we were waving goodbye.

Our strings kept stretching, and soon I couldn't even see that orange hair anymore.

“Ahhh! Lucky!!! I want to meet my soulmate like that!” Baekhyun whined in the background, making me scoff and lightly glare at him, while Jongdae shook his head with an amused smile.

“What?!”

“Nothing, let's just go eat.”

_**OHS094:** _

_Thank you. You're even cuter in person. Can't wait to come back. We're going on a date as soon as I do, got it! I'll text you when I land._

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_Haha, okay! Have a safe flight! I love |_

Noooo, delete that. That's for a more proper time.

_Have a safe flight! Don't try running away, cause I will hunt you down, dummy._

I laughed at my small comment and at his reply. Today really was a good day.

“I'll pay for the meal today! Let's eat some good food!” If it weren't for the scene a while ago, people would definitely stare at us because of how loud Baekhyun was.

I didn't care though. Let them stare, nothing could ruin how perfect my life was for me at this moment.


	2. Sehun's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now Sehun's side of the story.

_**/ˈsōl ˌmāt/** _

_noun_

noun: soulmate

_a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner._

I remember being a little kid, endlessly looking at the definition of the word everyone talked about. Everyone, all the time. That's what the gossip was all about, all the time.

_Soulmates._

I was curious about it at a young age since my mother seemed to talk about it so fondly, saying she couldn't wait to see who would be my significant other, which made me excited and dream. Neither she nor I could see my truth, however. It wasn't until I was in the first grade that I was very exposed to what I believed was a sad truth.

First grade… It was a year we called The Special Right of Passage. At this age towards the end of the school year, it's as if the teachers pull this invisible blind off our eyes and expose us to the red strings. I never really understood how they do that, or why at that age we finally see the strings, but it happens.

“The red string attached to your pinky finger will lead everyone to their destined soul mate.”

The teacher spoke as we kids excitedly looked at the strings in excitement and curiosity. For me, it was mostly curiosity and anxiety.

_Everyone?_

Was I apart of that _everyone_?

I could see everyone had a string, except me. The strings were tangled and stretched out everywhere, but none touched me. No one else was like _me_.

It must be a mistake, right? I could see the red strings now, but why don't I see mine?

_Do I not have a destined someone?!_

As the teacher rambled on about strings getting tied up or cut, as well as why we can only see a few other strings after a while, etc, I felt my fear and anxiety reach it's peak because my string hadn't appeared yet. I felt tears trail down my cheeks, and I would hiccup quietly, looking down at my desk. I felt embarrassed, especially when my classmates turned to look at me, and it also caught the teacher's attention.

“Sehun, what's wrong?” He asked, walking over to my desk and squat down beside me.

I sniffled, wiping away my tears with the sleeves of my shirt and showed him my pinky finger, “I-i don't- I don't have a r-red string…”

The whispers from those with the passionate red strings taunted me. They were talking about me, I could feel it. Humiliation washed over me.

My teacher looked at me with sympathetic eyes and held my hands while his lips displayed a small sad smile.

“It's okay. You're not alone. While it may not be talked about so often, there are others like you. It's okay, maybe the gods haven't chosen someone for you yet. Some people are also destined to be alone.” He explained, trying to comfort me, but I felt somewhat lied to.

_So not everyone, huh? Why don't they say that then instead of giving us false hopes?_

I nodded though, but inside I felt empty and betrayed.

It wasn't long before the news spread around, and I got looks of pity not only from my family but the parents of kids at school. I hated it.

From then on I decided to put my mind and energy into something else. I joined dance classes, and then crews when I was in middle school, eventually doing and teaching a few workshops as a high schooler. In university, I hardly thought about it anymore.

I got to see my friends happily find their other halves, and I was happy for them of course, but did they always have to rub it in my face?

I pretended that it didn't hurt, however, and played the role of someone who doesn't care about soulmates.

_Stupid strings. Stupid gods. Stupid fate._

Hoping for a soulmate was useless, at least that's what I would tell Yixing and Jongin, who were in my dance crew. They always tried to give me more positive thoughts, but why did I want to get my hopes up to find a soulmate? I always told them: Though I have lost hope for soulmates, I haven't lost hope for love, as weird as it may sound.

There must be someone out there like me, right?

During my freshman year at University, I had the nerve to message one of my favorite artists on Instagram. I had followed them after Jongin sent me a small yet funny comic, and I fell for the art and animation, but also the random posts. They were just approachable.

**_OHS094:_ **

_“Hi! This is random, but I love your art and all of the detail is so nice. I just wanted to tell you that I love your work and to keep it up! I hope you do commissions soon.”_

I sent it— I held my phone in surprise before throwing it onto my bed, flustered and shy.

**_Xiu_Min:_ **

_Hello, thank you for supporting me! Commissions will be opened soon, so if you have a request, I can take it right now._

They replied which made me smile happily and get all giddy. It was a simple reply, but a reply no less.

I asked for fanart of my favorite character from an anime I saw that we both liked, but I wanted to keep talking to them, so I started trying to make conversation by asking questions.

It was awkward at first, but the more we talked to each other, the more comfortable we got. I even tried my luck with some light flirting that they would laugh at and have a witty reply too.

They were an art student from Incheon, a year or so older than me, but we were both freshmen. Our same interests ranged from movies to food, but we also had our differences which made our conversation even more fun.

Though, there was one thing they didn't know about me after months of talking about how we've been and our small little secrets. An important detail about me, but never knew how to bring it up.

“You should tell them, Hun. Just so they understand why you are so light with flirting too. It's nice to tell someone you're close to, the whole truth.” Yixing advised as we warmed up and Jongin nodded, agreeing with him.

“Fine, after practice I'll text them.” I sighed.

Our practice lasted only an hour, and when I checked my phone I noticed I had gotten a message from them.

**_Xiu_Min:_ **

_Hey, can we talk? I need to tell you something..._

That sounds scary, I thought to myself but chuckled as I replied.

_**OHS094:** _

_Of course. You know you can tell me anything. I have to tell you something too._

I took in a deep breath, doubting whether or not I should tell them. I waited for him to reply.

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_So, for quite some time I stopped believing in soulmates… everyone has one, but me. I don't have a red string of fate._

I was saying goodbye to my team, and as I got to my car and read that, I screamed.

_What kind of fate was this?!_

I'm not the only one after all… I'm not the only one!

He's like me, I can't believe it.

My heart raced against my chest and I hurriedly replied.

_**OSH094:** _

_REALLY?!_

_…_

_I don't either! I thought I was the only one!_

That was until there was a bright red light forming on my hand, which extended out of my car window, making me gasp and question what was going on.

_Wait, wait, wait! No! Why now, Gods?!_

I was thinking the worst until—

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_so- the string suddenly appeared!! But why now?!_

Wait- them too? Then that means- We have to be right? I pray the God of love isn't taunting us.

_**OHS094:** _

_… Mine did too- You don't think?_

I had regained hope and I felt myself cry happily and laugh, looking at the red string glow with passion, then hit my steering wheel to get some giddy feelings out.

I wasn't even doubting this moment. I was caught up in wanting to believe it's true, and for me believe it's not, isn't an option.

They had brought back what I once lost as a child, and I was overwhelmed by happiness.

The following day everyone was surprised to see that poor kid who everyone thought was destined to be alone, have a red string tied around his pinky. I was ecstatic to show it off to my friends, who cheered loudly and congratulated me.

Nothing much changed between the two of us. We just spoke more often than usual, and I was able to flirt even more. We became comfortable enough to start sending pictures of ourselves, though I was insecure of my selfies so I tended to send pictures of my outfits, while he made screams into a pillow over his cute pictures.

Months passed and we even started talking about meeting up, which we wanted to do the sooner the better.

He was my day and night thoughts. I wanted to make him feel wanted and loved to make up for the time he felt alone in this world made for souls who were fated to be together.

However, for a few weeks, I couldn't speak to him from time to time because I found myself drowning in practice and work. I'd come home and fall asleep right away.

I thought nothing much of it until he confronted me.

_**Xiu_Min:** _

_Hey, did I do something wrong? Why haven't you talked to me? Are you mad? Are you okay? I'm worried… please tell me if I did anything wrong._

I felt my heart crack, knowing I had unintentionally hurt him. I had to tell him the whole truth though.

**_OHS094:_ **

_I'm sorry I haven't talked to you... I've been having problems with my dance team and school. I know we were supposed to meet this summer, but I can't... I have to travel abroad for some time. They offered me to teach tour with the group and teach at various locations. I don't know when I'll be back, but we can meet then, right?_

I texted as I felt my eyes close due to the lack of sleep, but I had to finish packing and wait for Minseok to text back.

**_Xiu_Min:_ **

_I'm on my way!_

**_OHS094:_ **

_What?! Don't do that! I'm leaving tomorrow at 2 pm._

Is he crazy? It's far. At least I thought so since I couldn't think properly.

I sighed and laughed tiredly at his next message before I told him goodnight since I had to finish packing.

Now I was at the airport after waking up early to catch a bus that took us from Seoul to Incheon. I hadn't even noticed where we were going. The information just slipped by me.

Yixing and Jongin kept looking at me as if they were waiting for me to say something. I couldn't figure it out though.

“What?”

“You're unbelievable-” Jongin groaned and went back to his phone call with his boyfriend, Kyungsoo. Lucky them for always being together, honestly.

Yixing just laughed and sighed.

When we got to the airport, we had some time left, but not so much, and I decided to look around the airport since I wasn't exactly in the mood to sit down, and I noticed my string was glowing even brighter than usual.

I paid no mind to it and turned the volume for my earphones, up a bit more.

I kept walking, looking around, but I kept feeling my string being tugged at, then suddenly heard my name being called out loudly.

I took my earphones out and turned to be greeted by the one I wished to meet.

“Minseok-?” I stupidly asked, but I was surprised.

My heart raced like crazy, as I saw him stand in front of me and confirm that we were each other's, destined person.

Everything stopped for me, and I only focused on him.

It's him! And he looks ten times better in person.

When I saw him crying, something rushed over me, and I pulled him into my chest and embraced him, then chuckled.

“You're too cute and very extra,” I commented on his way of finding me, then pulled away to wipe away his tears.

I wanted to surprise you. Did you forget I lived in Incheon? That's so mean!” he complained, making me laugh and kiss his forehead as an apology.

Wow, I really did forget about that. No wonder Jongin and Yixing looked at me as if I was stupid.

_This is the final boarding call for flight 129C to Shanghai, China. The final checks are being-_

I didn't want to waste any more time and I pulled him into a small kiss after we kept staring at each other, I just couldn't resist. He seemed so cute, and his pout was just too tempting.

“I'll see you soon, okay? I'll keep you updated on all of my locations and we can call every night, yeah?” I smiled down at him, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

He nodded dumbfoundedly, making me smile and ruffle his hair.

Before I walked away, he grabbed my arm and turned me around, and pulled me by my shirt so I would lean down, and kissed me. I felt my heart explode and my cheeks burn.

“Okay. I'll be waiting.” He said softly, melting my heart.

We smiled at each other, and after a few seconds, we were waving goodbye.

I was ambushed by Yixing and Jongin a few seconds later and started teasing me and cooing but we also noticed Yixing's string appearing more visible and slightly glowed.

“Not now. I want to meet them on a different occasion. This is your guys' moment.” He said with a small smile and looked back at the area where Minseok stood with his friends, and one of them had their string was doing the same thing as my friend's.

_Oh-_

As I boarded the plane, I made sure to send one last message.

**_OHS094:_ **

_Thank you. You're even cuter in person. Can't wait to come back. We're going on a date as soon as I do, got it! I'll text you when I land._

**_Xiu_Min:_ **

_Have a safe flight! Don't try running away, cause I will hunt you down, dummy._

I chuckled and felt content for once in a long time.

Fate is a funny thing. I'm glad to I finally got to experience the magnificent feelings others described. 


End file.
